Kimi wa Boku no Kaa san de wa nai!
by Aori Rihito
Summary: Sebuah 'insiden' membuat Namikaze Minato berganti ibu tanpa dia sadari, menjadi kekasihnya! Ada adik yang diduga dari ibu barunya? Apalagi ibu dan adiknya sangat mirip. Minato menyadari kejanggalan ini dan ragu, karena petunjuknya hanya sebuah lagu.
1. Mother or Girlfriend?

Summary :

Sebuah 'insiden' membuat Namikaze Minato berganti ibu tanpa dia sadari, menjadi kekasihnya! Kenapa ada adik yang diduga dari ibu barunya? Apalagi ibu dan adiknya sangat mirip. Minato menyadari kejanggalan ini dan ragu, petunjuknya hanya lagu 'Once Upon in December'.

Disclaimer :

Kalau Naruto milikku, Minato dan Kushina masih hidup harmonis! Tapi sayangnya, Naruto milik **Masashi** **Kishimoto**.

A/N :

Moshi-moshi, minna! Kazuki Namikaze sang kakak dari Minato Namikaze kembali~! Fic kali ini masih MinaKushi. Kazu berterima kasih pada **Kim D. Meiko** yang merupakan sumber inspirasi Kazu. Hehehe, Meiko-san belum tahu ya? Oh iyaa, arigatou, Kim D. Meiko! Atas izinnya, sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Meiko-nee, bukan Meiko-san! Hm, Kazu tekankan, Kazuki Namikaze itu kakak dari Minato Namikaze. Tentunya di imajinasi. Adik Kazu di dunia 'nyata' juga jadi adiknya Uzumaki Kushina, lho. Ah, udah kepanjangan. Meiko-nee~ baca fic nya yach! Flame? Look at my profile. RnR! Enjoy!

Anata wa watashi no kaasan de wa nai!

Pagi ini, seperti biasanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang baru berumur 22 tahun itu pergi kerja di Namikaze Corp, tapi sebelumnya ia mengantar adiknya ke sekolahnya. Sebelumnya, ia berpamitan dengan ibunya. Hm...benarkah itu 'ibu'-nya? "Kaasan, aku berangkat kerja dulu." pamit Minato (nama pemuda itu). "Kaachan, Aiko pelgi ke sekolah dulu ya!" pamit sang adik.

Wanita yang dipanggilnya 'kaasan' itu mengangguk. "Hati-hati ya, Minato, Aiko." ujarnya. Minato mengangguk dan pergi dengan menaiki mobil Camry-nya. "Minato-kun, kau memang tidak sadar." gumam wanita itu.

Mungkin kalian akan sedikit terkejut mendengar nama wanita ini. Uzumaki Kushina. Hohoho, ya, dia bukan wanita, tapi gadis. Umurnya baru 20 tahun. Sebenarnya, dia bukan ibu Minato, tapi kekasih Minato. Kenapa ia dipanggil kaasan oleh Minato dan Aiko?

**Flashback**

"Kushina-chan!" seru Minato. "Ng? Kenapa, Minato-senpai?" tanya Kushina. "Aku mau bicara berdua saja, boleh?" tanya Minato. Saat itu jam kuliah mereka di Konoha University baru selesai. "Ng, Miko-chan, kau duluan saja deh." ujar Kushina pada Mikoto yang ada di sampingnya. Mikoto mengangguk dan berjalan pergi. "Ada apa, Minato-senpai?" tanya Kushina. "Ng... bi-bisa tidak kau ikut aku sebentar? Sebentaaaar saja!" pinta Minato. 'Hari ini Minato-senpai aneh sekali.' pikir gadis berambut merah itu. Sebenarnya ia sudah lama menyimpan perasaan pada Minato. "Ya." jawabnya singkat.

Minato membawa Kushina ke sebuah padang bunga yang hanya diketahui nya, tambah Kushina sekarang. "Kushina-chan." panggil Minato. "Kenapa Minato-senpai?" tanya Kushina. "A-aishiteru! A-anata wa watashi no garufurendodeshō ka, Kushina-chan?" seru Minato. Sontak wajah Kushina memerah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kushina memeluk Minato. "Aishiteru mo, Minato-senpai!" ucap Kushina. Minato tersenyum bahagia. Ia memeluk gadis dihadapannya. "Jangan panggil aku senpai, Kushina-chan. Pakai saja suffix 'kun'. Karena suatu saat nanti kita akan menjadi satu keluarga."

Keesokan harinya...

"Minato-kun! Ada apa?" tanya Kushina saat Minato mengetuk pintu rumahnya pagi-pagi. "Tentu saja menjemputmu! Mulai sekarang kita ke kampus bersama!" jawab Minato sambil nyengir.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu! Masuk saja dulu, jam masuk masih 45 menit lagi, kan? Dari sini ke Konoha University hanya 5 menit. Aku masih sarapan. Sudah sarapan?" ujar Kushina. "Sudah kok. Tidak apa-apa sama orangtuamu?" tanya Minato. "Tidak apa-apa kok! Lagipula aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan orangtuaku!" jawab Kushina. *baru satu hari udah ngenalin keluarga!* Akhirnya Minato masuk setelah beberapa kali dibujuk Kushina.

"Ohayō, jisan, basan." sapa Minato sopan. Hashirama dan Mito yang sudah selesai sarapan dan duduk di ruang tamu langsung berdiri. "Ohayō. Hm, siapa namamu, anak muda?" tanya Hashirama. "Saya Namikaze Minato, jiisan." jawab Minato sopan.

"Kushina, dia pacarmu, ya?" tanya Mito. "E-eeeh, i-iya, kaasan." jawab Kushina dengan wajah merah. "Namikaze Minato? Anda pewaris perusahaan Namikaze Corp?" tanya Hashirama terkejut. "Benar, jisan." jawab Minato. "Namikaze-san, saya ingin tahu. Kenapa anda memilih anak kami? Anda tidak hanya mempermainkannya kan?" tanya Mito tajam.

Minato tersenyum. "Saya memilih Kushina karena saya tertarik padanya sejak duduk di KSHS (Konoha Senior High School), baasan. Sifat, kebiasaan, disertai dengan prestasinya membuat saya jatuh cinta. Jujur saja, Kushina memang seperti laki-laki, tapi di mata saya hanya dialah gadis yang manis. Penuh perhatian, cantik, baik, pintar, dimata saya dia sangat sempurna." jelas Minato.

Mito dan Hashirama tersenyum. Mereka yakin Minato adalah orang yang tepat untuk Kushina. Saat anak lelaki lain mengejek Kushina, ia malah mencintai Kushina. Di mata anak lelaki lain Kushina tampak jelek karena seperti tomat dan tidak ada manisnya, tapi di matanya Kushina tampak cantik dan manis. Wajah Kushina sudah merah padam karenanya.

Tapi... Entah ini merupakan nasib, takdir, atau apapun... 3 jam kemudian, Hashirama dan Mito tewas karena kecelakaan. Tentu ini membuat Kushina terpukul. Minato juga, ia tak menyangka baru 3 jam ia mengenali calon mertuanya itu, mereka sudah tiada. Awalnya, Kushina mematung saat diberitahu Jiraiya-sensei. Minato langsung terbelalak. Saat itu, Minato sedang di kelas Kushina karena disuruh salah satu sensei menjaga kelas, entah untuk apa. Kemudian, Jiraiya masuk. Ia memanggil Kushina kedepan.

"Uzumaki, tadi sensei mendapatkan kabar bahwa... Orangtuamu meninggal karena kecelakaan." Itulah yang dikatakan Jiraiya.

Kushina mematung. Berusaha menyerap kata-kata sang sensei. Minato terbelalak tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin.." gumam Minato tidak percaya. Perlahan, kristal bening turun dari kedua mata violet Kushina.

Minato yang tadinya berdiri di samping meja dosen langsung berlari ke tempat Kushina yang berjarak 6 meter darinya dan memeluk Kushina. Tentu saja ini membuat teman-teman sekelas Kushina kaget. Mereka belum tahu kalau Minato yang banyak fans nya itu dan Kushina yang mereka ledek tomat itu sudah berpacaran.

"Ti-tidak mungkin.. Tidak mungkin.. t-tousan.. kaasan.." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kushina terjatuh. Ternyata dia pingsan. "KUSHINA-CHAN!" seru Minato. Dia langsung menggendong calon istrinya itu ke ruang kesehatan.

Setelah saat itulah, dia dan Kushina tidak terpisahkan. Mereka selalu berdua kecuali saat-saat tertentu. Kushina diizinkan orangtua Minato untuk tinggal di rumah mereka. Itu karena orangtua Minato jatuh sayang pada Kushina. Mereka tidak memiliki anak perempuan, dan di mata mereka Kushina sama seperti di mata Minato. Bahkan mereka tidur satu kamar, tapi beda ranjang. Mereka memakai ranjang susun. Suatu hari, Kushina menyanyikan lagu kesayangannya untuk Minato. Dan Minato sangat menyukai suara Kushina yang menyanyikannya. Hampir setiap hari Kushina menyanyikannya untuk Minato, dan Minato selalu dan selalu menyukainya.

7 bulan kemudian, 2 hari setelah kelulusan...  
>(Minato dan Kushina lompat kelas, harusnya mereka masih kuliah, tapi karena kejeniusan mereka, mereka cepat lulus)<p>

"MINATO-KUN!" jerit Kushina. Ya, ia melihat Minato menolong anak kecil yang hampir tertabrak mobil, dengan ganti ia yang tertabrak. Di saat yang bersamaan, ke-2 orangtua Minato meninggal karena tertabrak truk. Minato segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. "Huu.. huu... Minato-kun... hiks... A-aku tidak mau kehilanganmu dengan cara yang sama.. Seperti aku kehilangan tousan dan kaasan... Hiks..." tangis Kushina.

"Neechan kenapa?" Kushina menoleh kearah suara itu. Dia anak kecil yang tadi diselamatkan Minato. Anak itu cantik dan lucu. Umurnya sekitar 5 tahun. Rambutnya merah lurus sepunggung. Kulitnya putih, matanya juga ungu violet seperti Kushina. Sangat mirip dengan Kushina. Anak itu sudah seperti kembarannya!

"Ah, adik, siapa namamu?" tanya Kushina pelan. "Uzumaki Aiko. Kalau neechan?" tanya Aiko. 'Ternyata... Masih ada keturunan Uzumaki selain aku!' pikir Kushina. Ia menghapus pelan air matanya. "Nama neechan Uzumaki Kushina, Aiko. Mana kaa-san dan tou-san Aiko?" ujar Kushina. Aiko terdiam. Airmata nya mulai mengalir.

"Hik, kaa-chan dan tou-chan, s-sudah pelgi. K-katanya olang-olang, kaa-chan dan tou-chan pelgi ke sulga. Hik, k-kenapa kaa-chan dan tou-chan ninggalin Aiko?" tangis Aiko. 'Anak ini...yatim piatu?' batin Kushina iba. "Aiko tinggal di mana?" tanyanya. Tapi Aiko hanya menggeleng. 'Dia juga tidak punya rumah.' Kushina menggendong Aiko. "Aiko mau tinggal sama neechan?" tanya Kushina. Aiko mengangguk riang.

Krieeet... pintu ICU 1 terbuka. Kushina mendekati dokter. "B-bagaimana keadaan Minato, dok?" tanya Kushina yang masih menggendong Aiko. "Ia mengalami gegar otak. Kemungkinan ia mengalami amnesia. Dan, mungkin ia syok. Sekarang ia membutuhkan kedua orangtuanya. Lebih baik ia segera dipertemukan dengan orangtuanya, bila tidak ia akan syok dan amnesia permanen." ujar dokter Tsunade. "A-amnesia?" Kushina mulai menangis lagi. "B-boleh saya melihat dia?" tanya Kushina lagi. Tsunade mengangguk. Kushina melangkah ke ruang ICU 1.

"Minato-kun..." gumam Kushina. Ia masih menggendong Aiko. Kemudian ia mengambil hp Minato yang kebetulan sebelum Minato tertabrak sedang dipinjamnya. Ia menghubungi nomor telepon Seiya, ibu Minato.

"_Halo?_"

"Halo? Basan? Ini Kushina."

"_Kushina! Ini Yoshino! Pemilik HP ini kecelakaan, dan HP-nya dokter titipkan padaku._"

"APA, YOSHINO? KECELAKAAN? Ta-tapi, Minato, anaknya juga kecelakaan dan sekarang di RSK!"

"_Apaaa? Minato kecelakaan? Ah, Kushina! Dokter sudah keluar. Lebih baik datanglah ke sini, di ICU 2._"

"Baiklah!" Kushina memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. "Aiko-chan, kamu mau ikut neechan atau menemani Minato-niichan disini?" tanya Kushina pada Aiko. "Mau sama neechan aja!" Kushina mengangguk, dan berlari ke ruang ICU 2. Ia melihat ada dokter bernama Dan, kekasih dokter Tsunade dan suster bernama Yoshino Nara yang merupakan teman dekat Kushina. Ia salah satu suster RSK.

"Dokter! Apa benar orang bernama Namikaze Seiya dan Namikaze Kazuto kecelakaan?" tanya Kushina cepat. "Iya, benar. Anda siapanya, ya?" tanya Dan. "Sa-saya pacar anaknya! Sekarang anak mereka sedang di ICU 1 karena kecelakaan! Bagaimana keadaan mereka, dok?" tanya Kushina lagi. Dan menghela nafas. "Sayang sekali, nyawa mereka berdua tidak terselamatkan." Mata Kushina membulat. "Neechan?" kata Aiko. Ia sangat bingung, kenapa Kushina seperti itu. Kushina menunduk. Sesaat kemudian, ia berlari ke ICU 1.

"Minato-kun?"

Ya! Minato sudah bangun!

"Siapa... kau?" tanya Minato. Kushina tersenyum miris.

"Dimana... kaasan? Siapa kaasan dan tousanku?" tanya Minato lagi. 'Biarlah aku menderita, asal kau tidak.' batin Kushina.

"Aku... kaasan mu, Minato. Kau lupa?" ujar Kushina pelan. "Kaasan? Lalu... dia siapa?" Minato menunjuk Aiko. "Dia adikmu, Minato. Namikaze Aiko." jawab Kushina.

"Mana tousan?" Kali ini Kushina bingung. "Tousan mu sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu, Minato." kata Kushina.

"Kaasan, aku kenapa?" Kushina tersenyum pahit. "Kau kecelakaan, Minato. Istirahatlah! Ka.. kaasan ada disini." ujar Kushina. Minato mengangguk dan tertidur. 'Hiks, biar, biarkan aku yang sakit! Asal jangan kau.' Kushina memandang Aiko.

"Aiko, mulai sekarang kamu panggil neechan, kaachan aja ya. Neechan akan jadi kaachan nya Aiko. Nama Aiko juga jadi Namikaze Aiko, bukan Uzumaki Aiko. Ok, Aiko-chan?" bisik Kushina.

Aiko yang memang tidak mengerti hanya mengangguk. "Aiko-chan tidur dulu, ya?" ujar Kushina. "Nyanyiin~" pinta Aiko manja. Kushina duduk di sofa panjang samping Minato.

"_Dancing bears, painted wings  
>Things I almost remember<br>And a song, someone sing  
>Once upon in December<em>

_Someone hold me save and warm  
>Horses prance through a silver storm<br>Figure dancing gracefully  
>Across my memory<em>

_Someone hold me save and warm  
>Horses prance through a silver storm<br>Figure dancing gracefully  
>Thinks it vearns to remember<em>

_Far away long ago  
>Glowing dim as an ember<br>Things my heart used to know  
>Once upon in December<br>And a song, someone sing  
>Once upon in December.<em>"

Kushina menyanyikan 1 dari 3 lagu favorite-nya saat masih kecil, Once Upon in December selain First Love dan Beauty and the Beast. Aiko tertidur dengan pulas.

**Minato POV**

Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan orang di depanku. Ia mengaku sebagai kaasan ku. Padahal, ia terlihat seperti seorang gadis. Saat ia menyuruhku tidur, aku tidak menurutinya. Aku hanya pura-pura. Saat ia menyanyikan lagu Once Upon in December, aku ingat sesuatu. Hal yang tidak bisa kupastikan. Ada seorang gadis yang selalu menyanyikan lagu itu untukku dulu. Tapi... siapa?

**Normal POV**

Tapi Minato tidak bertahan lama. Ia pun tertidur. Kushina berjalan mendekati Minato setelah membaringkan tubuh Aiko di sofa. Cup. Ia mencium singkat bibir Minato. "Aishiteru, Minato-kun. Gomenasai." lirih Kushina.

**End of Flashback**

Lagu yang dinyanyikan Kushina menjadi petunjuk bagi Minato untuk mencari kebenarannya. Sudah genap setahun Kushina membohongi Minato. Ia sering tidak tahan dan ingin sekali mengakui segalanya. Tapi menurut keterangan Tsunade, Minato bisa sembuh bila diingatkan perlahan-lahan. Kushina mulai mengingatkan Minato tentang orang-orang yang dikenalnya.

Kalau soal nama, rumah, tempat/tanggal lahir, dan juga soal pelajaran dia ingat. Kushina belum mengingatkan tentang orangtua nya yang tewas setahun lalu, Aiko yang bukan adiknya, dan juga identitasnya yang sebenarnya. Selama ini, apabila Kushina sudah tidak tahan, ia selalu memanggil Minato.

"Minato, bisa ke kamar kaasan sebentar?" tanya Kushina. Minato mengangguk dan mengikuti Kushina ke kamar ibunya. "Ada apa, kaasan?" tanya Minato. Kushina langsung memeluknya dan menangis. "Ka-kaasan kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Minato kaget dan cemas. Setelah puas menangis, Kushina mengusap matanya, tapi tetap memeluk Minato.

"Maafkan kaasan, Minato.. Kaasan sedang sangat merindukan tousanmu. Dan kau sangat mirip dengannya, dengan memelukmu, rasanya rasa rindu itu terobati." bohong Kushina lirih. Minato balas memeluk Kushina.

"Tenanglah, kaasan. Kaasan masih memiliku dan Aiko-chan. Apa kaasan mau kutemani tidur malam ini?" kata Minato lembut. Ia mengusap punggung Kushina. 'Sebenarnya tidak boleh kalau aku tidur seranjang dengan lelaki yang bukan suamiku, tapi aku sangat tidak tahan dengan semua ini.. Lagipula, sekarang ikatanku dan Minato adalah ibu dan anak.' batin Kushina. "Ya." kata Kushina singkat. Ia dan Minato tidur di kamar alm. Seiya dan Kazuto. Saat Minato sudah terlelap, Kushina menatap wajah tampan Minato.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu sebagai Minato-kun, kekasihku. Aku tidak tahan untuk membohongimu, Minato-kun. Sudah genap setahun.. Apakah aku akan bertahan? Kapan ingatanmu kembali?" ujar Kushina dengan nada sedih. Air matanya mulai menetes.

"Tidak... Aku tidak boleh menangis. Ini kemauanku untuk melakukannya." Kushina mengusap matanya. Ia memeluk tubuh Minato. "Seharusnya aku tidak tidur dengan lelaki yang bukan suami atau anakku. Tapi aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu." kata Kushina pelan. "Maaf selama ini aku membohongimu, Minato-kun." Ia mencium bibir Minato pelan. Akhirnya ia tertidur dengan mata sembab.

"Jadi... Kau bukan kaasanku, tapi kekasihku? Kenapa kau membohongiku? Aku mulai bisa mengingatnya.. Sejak kau menciumku, ingatanku seakan mulai kembali perlahan.. Aku akan mengingat semuanya.. Kushina-chan. Kau bukan kaasan, Uzumaki Kushina. Tapi... Kenapa Aiko sangat mirip dengannya? Apakah.. Dia selingkuh? Atau Aiko adalah adiknya? Aku akan mencari tahu.. Oyasuminasai, mimpilah yang indah." Ternyata Minato belum tertidur. Ia mendengar semua kata-kata Kushina. Ia memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dan menyenderkan kepala Kushina ke dadanya. Dengan posisi itu, ia mulai tertidur.

TBC

*Anata wa watashi no kaasan de wa nai : kau bukan ibuku

'Chapter 1 : Mother or Girlfriend' sampai sini dulu! Di chapter ini memang lebih banyak flashback untuk menjelaskan alasan Minato memanggil Kushina yang notabene kekasihnya dengan sebutan 'kaasan' dan kenapa dia punya adik yang mirip dengan Kushina. Kan ga mungkin Kushina selingkuh sampai punya anak. Minato mau dikemanain coba? Untuk Kazu aja~ *Ditabok MinaKushi : KAKAK GAJE!* Bercanda tauk, Minato-chan! Huh, dasar. *Minato : Huh, merepotkan. Kushina : Like sister like brother.* Sampai di chapter 2 ya! Review please!


	2. Remember

Summary :

Chapter 2. Minato mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya Kushina, Aiko, dan juga dirinya. Apa yang ia lakukan saat seorang gadis mengaku kalau dia adalah kekasihnya? Akankah Minato mengingat jati diri Kushina? RnR! Don't like, don't read! ^^v

Disclaimer :

Naruto is Masashi's, but Minato and Kushina is mine~XDDD *dihajar MinaKushi Lover + Masashi Kishimoto*

A/N :

Chappy 2 update~ Kali ini Kazuki berterima kasih pada neechan-ku tercinta yang sudah menyemangati Kazuki~ Namanya adalah : Dhara! Arigatou gozaimasu, Dhara-neechan! Kali ini Kazuki ga banyak bacot! Langsung ajah yuk! Flame? Look at my profile. Kalo baca, wajib review! Khukhukhukhu... XDDDDDDDDD

Anata wa watashi no kaasan de wa nai!

"Jadi... Kau bukan kaasan, tapi kekasihku? Kenapa kau membohongiku? Aku mulai bisa mengingatnya.. Sejak kau menciumku, ingatanku seakan mulai kembali perlahan. Aku akan mengingat semuanya.. Kushina-chan. Kau bukan kaasan, Uzumaki Kushina. Tapi... Kenapa Aiko sangat mirip dengannya? Apakah.. Dia selingkuh? Atau Aiko adalah adiknya? Aku akan mencari tahu.. Oyasuminasai, mimpilah yang indah." Ternyata Minato belum tertidur. Ia mendengar semua kata-kata Kushina. Ia memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dan menyenderkan kepala Kushina ke dadanya. Dengan posisi itu, ia mulai tertidur.

**Chapter 2**

Pagi harinya...

"Ngh~ Eh? Minato?" gumam Kushina. Ia merasa ada di dalam pelukan hangat seseorang. Wajah Kushina langsung merona. "Minato! Bangun! Kamu harus kerja, kan?" Kushina mengguncang tubuh Minato. 'Kushina-chan belum boleh tahu kalau aku sudah mulai mengingatnya.' batin Minato. "Iya, kaasan." Minato bangun dan meregang tubuhnya.

"Mandi sana. Kaasan mau bangunin adikmu." Kushina beranjak ke kamar Aiko. "Kushina-chan, lihat saja. Aku pasti akan mengingat semuanya, dan mencari tahu siapa Aiko sebenarnya."

"Aiko-chan, bangun!" Kushina membangunkan Aiko. "Kaachan?" Kushina sampai kaget. Mata Aiko sembab dan merah. "Aiko-chan, kok mata Aiko-chan sembab? Aiko-chan nangis lagi ya?" tanya Kushina.

"Hiks.. Iya.. Aiko mimpiin kaachan dan touchan asli Aiko lagi.. Meleka ditablak tluk hijau.. HUWEEE!" tangis Aiko meledak. "Cup cup cup.. Aiko-chan jangan nangis dong.." Kushina memeluk dan mengusap punggung Aiko.

"Huweeee! Aiko pingin nyucul touchan dan kaachaaaaan!" tangisan Aiko makin keras.

"Sst.. Jangan bicara begitu, Aiko-chan. Minato-niichan kan sudah menolong Aiko-chan dari tabrakan truk tahun lalu, supaya Aiko-chan bisa merasakan indahnya kehidupan. Neechan juga mau tinggal sama Aiko-chan, supaya Aiko-chan bisa bahagia. Masa, Aiko-chan mau menyusul touchan dan kaachan asli Aiko-chan? Terus, kan nama Aiko-chan sudah menjadi Aiko Namikaze, bukan Aiko Uzumaki lagi. Jadi Aiko-chan ga boleh pergi, kan? Bener kan kata neechan?"

Kalau Kushina menghibur Aiko, ia akan menyebut dirinya sebagai neechan, bukan kaachan.

"Hiks.. Iya, kaachan. Oh iya, kok niichan manggil kaachan juga ke kaachan?" tangisan Aiko mulai mereda. "Itu karena touchan dan kaachan nya niichan sudah meninggal. Nah, mandi ya. Nanti biar niichan antar Aiko ke sekolah. Ok? Jangan nangis lagi, ya." Kushina mencium pipi Aiko dan mengantarnya ke kamar mandi.

'Jadi.. Tahun lalu aku menolong Aiko yang hampir tertabrak truk. Lalu karena Aiko sebatang kara, Kushina-chan menolongnya. Syukurlah, Kushina-chan tidak selingkuh. Kaasan dan tousan sudah meninggal? Kapan?' Ternyata Minato mendengar pembicaraan Aiko dan Kushina.

Setelah mereka siap, Minato dan Aiko berpamitan pada Kushina. "Kaasan, aku dan Aiko pergi dulu ya." pamit Minato mewakili adik angkatnya. "Aiko-chan ke mobil duluan, ya." bisik Minato. Aiko mengangguk dan langsung ke mobil. "Ada apa, Minato? Ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Kushina bingung. "Tidak. Hanya saja–" Cup! Minato langsung mencium bibir Kushina. Kushina langsung kaget.

"Pergi dulu ya, kaasan~!"

Minato langsung pergi. "Kenapa Minato-kun menciumku? Apa dia mengetahui yang sebenarnya?" gumam Kushina bingung. 'Ah, tidak mungkin.' Tanpa banyak berpikir, ia melanjutkan kegiatan nya yang belum selesai kemarin. Menulis sebuah novel berjudul 'Is The End Is Near?' Tentang seorang pria yang mencari tahu arti ramalan adiknya di Mesir. Ternyata saat itu, Piramid Giza lenyap, dan pada saat itu juga, kiamat terjadi.

ō-You're Not My Mother!-ō

"Tayuya, datang ke ruangan saya, sekarang." perintah Minato di sambungan telepon. "_Baik, Namikaze-sama._" Selang 10 menit, Tayuya datang ke ruang Direktur Utama Namikaze Corp.

"Ada apa, Namikaze-sama?" tanya Tayuya. "Selidiki dan berikan laporan pada saya tentang Aiko Uzumaki dan Kushina Uzumaki, dalam waktu 1 jam." kata Minato. "Maaf saya lancang, tuan. Bukankah itu adik dan ibu anda sendiri?"

"Justru karena itu, Tayuya. Laksanakan." Tayuya membungkuk hormat dan pergi.

'Untuk apa Namikaze-sama menyelidiki Aiko dan Kushina-sama? Lalu kenapa nama Aiko menjadi Aiko Uzumaki, bukan Aiko Namikaze?' batin Tayuya bingung. Tapi ia tetap melaksanakan perintah Direktur Utama itu.

'Aku harus terus mencari tahu. Siapa Aiko Uzumaki, siapa Kushina Uzumaki, dan siapa diriku.' tekad Minato. 'Yang kuketahui adalah, Aiko Uzumaki adalah anak angkat Kushina Uzumaki karena ia sebatang kara. Aku menyelamatkannya tahun lalu sampai tertabrak dan amnesia. Kushina Uzumaki.. Berperan sebagai ibuku, tapi sebenarnya kekasihku. Sudah setahun membohongiku, dan petunjuk ku tentangnya... Hanya lagu Once Upon In December.'

Ia kembali disibukkan oleh dokumen-dokumen perusahaan. Tak terasa, 1 jam telah berlalu.

Tok tok tok..

"Masuk." ujar Minato. "Namikaze-sama, saya sudah mengumpulkan seluruh data tentang Aiko Uzumaki dan Kushina Uzumaki." Tayuya menyerahkan 2 map, map merah data Aiko dan map ungu data Kushina. "Jelaskan secara singkat."

"Aiko Uzumaki. Dari data yang dikumpulkan, diketahui bahwa dia tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Namikaze-sama dan juga Kushina-sama. Ayah dan ibunya tewas karena kecelakaan, tertabrak truk. Truk tersebut kabur, dan sampai sekarang pelakunya tidak ditemukan. Menurut data penyelidikan polisi, pelaku memiliki mata merah dan rambut hitam, kulit putih dan juga tanda lahir seperti tengkorak di lengannya. Aiko Uzumaki hampir tertabrak tahun lalu, tetapi Namikaze-sama selamatkan dan Namikaze-sama tertabrak. Entah bagaimana, Aiko Uzumaki menjadi adik anda setelah anda amnesia."

Minato mengangguk mengerti. Ketika Tayuya menjelaskan, ia melihat foto kedua orangtua Aiko yang ada di map merah.

"Jelaskan tentang Kushina Uzumaki."

"Kushina Uzumaki. Seperti Aiko Uzumaki, namun ini sangat mengejutkan. Kushina-sama tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Namikaze-sama dan juga Aiko Uzumaki. Orang tuanya tewas tabrak lari. Menurut data, nama kedua orang tuanya adalah Hashirama Senju dan Mito Uzumaki. Saya sempat bingung ketika mencari data, disebabkan karena ternyata Kushina-sama bukanlah ibu anda, melainkan kekasih anda. Umurnya baru 20 tahun, selisih 2 tahun dengan Namikaze-sama yang 22 tahun. Setahun lalu, ketika Namikaze-sama tertabrak dan amnesia, Kushina-sama yang pertama kali mengetahui bahwa Kazuto-sama dan Seiya-sama, orangtua asli Namikaze-sama tewas pada hari yang sama. Sejak saat itu, Kushina-sama berpura-pura menjadi ibu anda, karena menurut keterangan dokter Tsunade, ingatan anda akan pulih perlahan-lahan dengan bantuan orangtua."

"Darimana kau mendapat data ini?" tanya Minato. "Agen Detektif Rahasia yang sudah mengawasi keluarga Namikaze sejak dulu, atas permintaan buyut Kazuto-sama." Minato mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi." Tayuya membungkuk dan pergi.

"Jadi.. Begitu.. Demi aku Kushina-chan rela menderita selama setahun penuh.. Dikelilingi kebohongan.." Terbersit sedikit ingatan saat ia menyelamatkan Aiko. "Ukh!" ringisnya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit sakit. Kemudian ingatan tentang Kushina menyanyikan lagu Once Upon In December saat di kamarnya. "Panggil Kushina Uzumaki." perintahnya di telepon.

Ingatan tentang Kushina mulai menguar di pikirannya. Terutama, saat ia menembak Kushina. Air matanya mulai menetes. Rasa bersalah, rindu, dan juga sakit di kepalanya sudah membuatnya meneteskan air mata. "Ukh.. Ke-kepalaku.. Kushina.. chan.."

Kepala Minato jatuh tersungkur di meja kerjanya, bersamaan dengan tertutupnya matanya. (bukan mati ya, cuma pingsan.)

ō-You're Not My Mother!-ō

Tok tok tok...

"Minato? Ini kaasan. Ada apa?" tanya Kushina dari luar. Hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab. "Minato?" Kushina mengetuk pintu ruangan Minato lagi. Tetap saja tidak ada jawaban. Kushina menghela nafas. "Minato, kalau kau tidak menjawab juga, kaasan akan langsung masuk." Masih hening. Akhirnya Kushina masuk dan terkejut, menyaksikan pria yang dicintainya, yang sudah ia bohongi selama setahun ini, pingsan dengan mata sembab.

"MINATO!" Kushina langsung berlari ke Minato dan mencoba membuatnya bangun. "Minato! Bangun, Minato!" Percuma. ia tetap pingsan. "Kenapa matanya sembab? Apakah dia menangis? Tapi.. Kenapa?" gumam Kushina.

"Minato-kun.. Kumohon bangun.." lirih Kushina. Ia mencoba mencium Minato. Ternyata, hal itu disaksikan Tayuya. 'Ku-Kushina-sama? Jadi.. Kushina-sama benar-benar kekasih Namikaze-sama? Bukan ibunya?' batin Tayuya kaget.

Plik..

"Kaasan?" Kushina tersenyum. "Ya, ini kaasan. Kenapa kamu pingsan?" tanya Kushina lembut. "Kepalaku... Sakit.. Auw!" ringis Minato sambil memegang kepalanya. "Mana yang sakit?" Minato makin erat mencengkram kepalanya. Kushina mengelus kepala Minato di bagian yang Minato cengkram. "Kenapa bisa, Minato?" tanya Kushina. "Semua karena... Ini." Minato menyodorkan 2 map yang tadi Tayuya berikan.

Kushina membacanya dan menghela nafas berat. "Jangan dipikirkan dulu. Istirahat saja." Kushina menarik Minato dan mendudukkannya di kursi Minato. "Istirahat saja dulu. Hal seperti ini, nanti saja diurusnya." ujar Kushina yang memegang 2 map itu. Cup.. Kushina mencium dahi Minato.

"Jangan banyak pikiran dulu. Amnesia mu belum sembuh sepenuhnya, Minato." Kushina beranjak keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan Minato. Kushina langsung berlari ke mobilnya dan pulang.

"Jadi... Minato-kun mengetahui semuanya?" gumam Kushina lirih. Air matanya mulai mengalir. "Apakah.. Apakah dia bisa memaafkanku? Setahun.. Aku membohonginya.. Tidak ada alasan bagi Minato-kun untuk memaafkanku.. Kecuali jika dia bisa mengingat keseluruhannya.. Hiks.." Tangisan Kushina makin keras. "Salahkah...? Salahkah bila aku masih mengharapkannya?"

Ia menepikan mobilnya di taman. Ia turun dan memandangi orang-orang yang berbahagia, bermain di taman itu. Kushina menghapus air matanya. Ia mulai berjalan dan duduk di bangku taman itu.

"_Dancing bears, painted wings  
>Things I almost remember<br>And a song, someone sing  
>Once upon in December<em>

_Someone hold me save and warm  
>Horses prance through a silver storm<br>Figure dancing gracefully  
>Across my memory<em>

_Someone hold me save and warm  
>Horses prance through a silver storm<br>Figure dancing gracefully  
>Thinks it vearns to remember<em>

_Far away long ago  
>Glowing dim as an ember<br>Things my heart used to know  
>Once upon in December<br>And a song, someone sing  
>Once upon in December.<em>"

Kushina kembali menyanyikan lagu kesayangannya itu. Ternyata air matanya mengalir lagi. "Hiks.." Kushina sedikit terisak. "KAACHAN!" Kushina langsung menoleh kaget. "Aiko?" Aiko berlari dan menubruk Kushina, lalu langsung memeluk Kushina. "Kaachan! Kaachan bilang ke Aiko kalau ga boleh nangis, kok kaachan nangis, sih?" tanya Aiko. "A-Aiko.. Kenapa kamu disini? Harusnya kamu lagi sekolah!" ujar Kushina tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Aiko.

"Kaachan ga jawab peltanyaanku nih. Takumi-sensei ngajak kami ke taman, tapi Aiko ngeliat kaachan nangis, jadi ijin ke Takumi-sensei. Itu meleka!" Aiko menunjuk gerombolan anak TK yang dipandu 12 guru. Kushina menghapus air matanya. "Yuk, Aiko-chan ke Takumi-sensei. Kaachan ikut deh." Kushina menggendong Aiko menuju gurunya, Takumi Sonoda.

"Takumi-san.." panggil Kushina pada guru berambut hitam jabrik itu. "Kushina-san!" Takumi menghampiri Kushina dan Aiko. "Tadi saya lihat Kushina-san menangis, jadi saya mengizinkan Aiko pergi menuju Kushina-san." ujar Takumi. "Tidak apa! Aiko kan sudah besar, pasti bisa menjaga dirinya saat menuju saya." Kushina tersenyum paksa.

"Hup!" Tiba-tiba Aiko loncat dari gendongan Kushina. "KAU BUKAN KAACHAN! KAACHAN AIKO GA PELNAH NANGIS DAN TELSENYUM PAKSA KAYAK GITU!" seru Aiko. Kushina dan Takumi tersentak. Begitu pula orang lain yang berada di taman itu. Hati Kushina bertambah miris. Ia tahu Aiko berusaha menyadarkannya, tapi itu malah membawanya makin larut dalam masalahnya itu. Kebohongan, kesalahan, dan juga... Cinta.

Air mata Kushina berderai. Tanpa sadar, ia berteriak, "YA! AKU MEMANG BUKAN IBUMU! LALU KENAPA, UZUMAKI AIKO?" Semua makin tersentak mendengar perkataan Kushina. Kushina langsung berlari meninggalkan Aiko yang terdiam, lalu pulang ke kediaman Namikaze.

ō-You're Not My Mother!-ō

"Kushina..." gumam Minato. Kepalanya sedikit pening, tapi sudah lebih mending sejak ia dicium Kushina. Tok tok tok... "Masuk!" Masuklah seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang dan bermata onyx. "Siapa kamu?" Gadis itu sedikit _manyun_. "Minato-kun tega~ Aku Mikoto, Mikoto Uchiha. Kekasihmu, baka!"

Mata Minato membelalak. "Tidak mungkin.." Mikoto tersenyum simpul. "Jangan bilang kau lupa, Mi-na-to-kun~" Minato menunduk. 'Siapa? Siapa sebenarnya kekasihku? Kushina atau Mikoto Uchiha ini?' batin Minato bingung. "Maaf, aku keluar sebentar. Tunggu disini... Miko." Minato melesat keluar, meninggalkan Mikoto.

"Tayuya." panggil Minato. "Ada apa, Namikaze-sama?" tanya Tayuya. "Selidiki Mikoto Uchiha, 10 menit!" Tayuya menunduk dan langsung melesat. 'Setelah Aiko dan Kushina-sama, kini Mikoto-sama. Kenapa sih?' batin Tayuya bingung. Ia ngebut mencari data. Setelah 15 menit, ia kembali pada Minato. "Maaf saya terlambat, Namikaze-sama. Ini datanya." Tayuya menyerahkan map abu-abu. Minato membacanya sejenak, lalu menghela nafas. Lega atau nafas berat? "Arigatou. Kembalilah bekerja." Tayuya sedikit _blushing_ melihat senyum Minato. Ia cepat-cepat membungkuk dan pergi.

"Mikoto, jangan bercanda." ujar Minato sambil memijat keningnya. "Apa maksudnya?" Minato menghela nafas berat. "Baka. Kekasihku bukan kau. Kau itu sahabat kekasihku dan juga istri sahabatku, Fugaku Uchiha." Mikoto langsung tersenyum lebar. "Hahahahaha! Ternyata kau ingat, Minato-senpai! Tadinya kupikir, amnesia membuatmu benar-benar melupakan segalanya!" tawa Mikoto. Minato tersenyum tipis.

"Oh iya, Minato-senpai sudah ingat siapa kekasih Minato-senpai?" tanya Mikoto. "Hn. Okaasan." Mikoto sedikit kaget mendengarnya. "Okaasan?" Minato mengangguk. "Setidaknya itu statusnya selama setahun ini." Mikoto memandang Minato bingung. "Kalau begitu.. Siapa namanya?" tanya Mikoto. "Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki. Benar kan?" Mikoto mengangguk.

"Ne, senpai, memangnya bagaimana cara senpai mengingatnya?" Minato menghela nafas lagi.

"Bukan ingat sepenuhnya, Miko. Aku juga belum bisa mengingatmu sepenuhnya, bahkan sekarangpun aku tetap tidak bisa mengingatmu. Aku tahu karena data kalian yang kuminta Tayuya kumpulkan. Data Kushina dan Aiko dibawa Kushina, yang tersisa datamu. Kau pergi dari Konoha selama 1 ½ tahun bersama Fugaku ke Iwa Gakure. Makanya Kushina belum sempat membuatku ingat tentang kau. Yah, kau tahu aku amnesia karena Kushina sempat cerita padamu, kan?"

Mikoto mengangguk. "Yup! Semoga cepat ingat ya, Yellow Flash~" DEG! "Ukh.." Minato kembali memegang kepalanya. "Eeh? Senpai kenapa?" tanya Mikoto.

_._

"_Yoo! Konoha Yellow Flash!"_

"_Jiraiya-sensei! Doushite?"_

"_Ini anak baru di Konoha University! Namanya Mikoto Uchiha! Sana, ajak berkeliling!"_

_._

"_Namikaze-senpai.."_

"_Hm? Ada apa, Uchiha-san?"_

"_Aishiteru! Anata wa watashi no garufurendodesh__ō__ka?"_

"_Gomen, Uchiha-san.."_

_._

"_Minato-senpai.."_

"_Doushite, Uchiha-san?"_

"_Aku.. Aku akan menembak Fugaku-senpai!"_

"_Oh ya? Ganbatte, Uchiha-san! Pasti diterima!"_

_._

"_Minato-senpai! Arigatou dukungannya! Fugaku-kun menerimaku!"_

"_Waah, selamat, Uchiha-san! Eeits, mana Fugaku? Harus traktiran dong!"_

"_Hahahahaha! Senpai.. Senpai! Pikirannya hanya traktiran! Selanjutnya, senpai yang harus berusaha!"_

"_Ya!"_

_._

"_Uchiha-san! Aku akan menembak Kushina-chan!"_

"_Kali ini senpai lah yang harus ganbatte!"_

"_Bantu aku ya?"_

"_Sudah pasti."_

_._

"_Uchiha-san, arigatou! Domo arigatou gozaimasu! Kushina-chan menerimaku!"_

"_Oh ya? Selamat, senpai!"_

"_Doakan kami sampai ke pernikahan ya!"_

"_Sudah pasti! Doakan aku dan Fugaku-kun juga ya!"_

_._

"_Minato-senpai, sampaikan maafku untuk Kushina, ya.. Aku dan Fugaku akan pindah ke Iwa.."_

"_A-apa? Kenapa bisa?"_

"_Kami sudah bertunangan, dan keluarga kami akan pindah ke Iwa. Kami harus ikut."_

"_Baiklah.. Selamat di perjalanan! Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi!"_

_._

"Mikoto.. Uchiha.." Mikoto menatap Minato. "Kepala senpai kenapa?" tanyanya cemas. Ia takut Minato kesakitan sehingga Kushina –sahabatnya– sedih.

"Aku.. Ingat.. Jiraiya-sensei menyuruhku mengajakmu berkeliling.. Kau menyatakan perasaan, tapi kutolak.. Kau menembak Fugaku, kudukung, dan akhirnya diterima.. Kau mendukungku untuk menembak Kushina-chan, aku diterima, dan kita saling mendoakan agar sampai di pernikahan.. Saat bertunangan, kau dan Fugaku pindah ke Iwa, dan kudoakan selamat dan bisa bertemu lagi.."

Mikoto menatap Minato kaget. "Senpai sudah ingat? Dari awal pertemuan sampai pertemuan terakhir kita?" seru Mikoto girang. "Gomenasai, aku sudah menolakmu dulu, Uchiha-san." ucap Minato. "Tidak apa, senpai! Toh, akhirnya aku tahu pasangan sejatiku adalah Fugaku-kun! Err.. Bisakah senpai memanggilku Mikoto?"

"Baiklah.. Jangan panggil aku senpai, Mikoto."

"Minato-nii?"

"Boleh."

"Minato-nii, mana Kushina?"

"Tadi.. Aku meminta Tayuya mencari informasi tentang Kushina dan Aiko, lalu aku mendapat laporan. Jati diri mereka. Kushina datang dan melihat laporan itu. Ia mengatakan agar jangan dipikirkan, amnesiaku belum sembuh total. Ia mengambil laporan itu dan membawanya pulang."

"Aiko? Siapa itu Aiko?"

"Adik angkatku. Mirip Kushina, masih satu klan, Uzumaki. Tahun lalu, aku menyelamatkannya dari truk yang akan menabraknya, lalu aku tertabrak sampai amnesia. Karena sebatang kara, Kushina mengangkatnya jadi adikku, dan ia berpura-pura menjadi ibuku."

"Begitu.. Ah, sudah jam segini! Aku pulang dulu, Minato-nii! Fugaku-kun akan mencariku!"

"Ya. Matta ashita, Miko."

ō-You're Not My Mother!-ō

Minato menyelesaikan seluruh tugasnya. "Sudah selesai. Aku bisa pulang." gumam Minato.

_(Cause I'm feeling my first love) Everyone can see, there's a change in me~_

Terdengar lagu 'First Love' yang menjadi ringtone hp Minato –dan Kushina–. "Moshi-moshi." sapa Minato. "_Moshi-moshi, niichan! Ini Aiko!_" sahut suara disana. "Aiko? Doushite? Ini pake nomor siapa?" tanya Minato.

"_Ini pake nomol Takumi-sensei. Kaachan ninggalin Aiko tadi, soalnya Aiko bikin kaachan malah dan nangis! Sekalang Aiko masih di sekolah. Dali tadi kaachan ga jemput-jemput._" Suara Aiko seperti habis menangis.

"Apa? Ya sudah! Sekarang niichan akan ke sekolahmu. Tunggu dan jangan kemana-mana ya!"

"_Iya.. Aligatou, niichan! Matta ashita!_"

Telepon ditutup. "Kushina-chan.." bisik Minato. Ia berlari ke mobilnya. Minato ngebut ke sekolah Aiko. "Aiko-chan!" panggil Minato. "Niichan! Huweeeee!" Aiko berlari dan menangis. "Takumi-san, arigatou sudah menjaga Aiko." ujar Minato. "Tidak apa, Minato-san. Tapi ada yang mau saya tanyakan. Kenapa tadi Kushina-san bilang dia bukan ibu Aiko?"

Minato menghela nafas berat.

"Nanti anda akan tahu. Saya pulang dulu, Takumi-san." Minato menggendong Aiko yang kelelahan dan tertidur di pelukannya tadi. Ia membawa dan membaringkan Aiko di kursi belakang mobilnya, lalu melesat pulang.

ō-You're Not My Mother!- ō

"Tadaima." Hening. Minato membawa Aiko ke kamar Aiko, lalu membaringkannya. "Kaasan?" panggil Minato. Tetap hening. Ia mencoba ke kamar Kushina. Dan ia terkejut.

"KUSHINA-CHAN!" Minato berlari ke arah Kushina yang tergeletak di lantai dan mulutnya berbusa. Ia mengangkat dan mendekap Kushina, lalu membawa Kushina ke mobil. Ia meninggalkan pesan untuk Aiko.

Minato melesat menuju rumah sakit. "Tolong! Tolong saya!" seru Minato panik. Beberapa suster menolong Minato membawa Kushina. Kushina diletakkan di tempat tidur dorong dan dibawa ke UGD. "Maaf pak, diharap tunggu disini." Kushina masuk.

Minato langsung duduk di kursi. Ia meremas rambutnya, gelisah, panik, cemas. "Kenapa harus Kushina-chan, Kami-sama? Kenapa tidak aku saja?" Minato menerawang. Ingatan tentang Kushina menghampirinya.

_._

"_Kenapa Minato-kun mencintaiku?"_

"_Aku sudah mengatakannya di depan orangtuamu, Kushina-chan."_

"_Jangan ungkit soal orangtuaku! Aku tidak mau dengar!"_

"_Gomen.."_

_._

"_MINATO-KUN!"_

_BRAKKK!_

"_Ku-Kushina-chan.."_

_._

Mata Minato membulat. Kenangan saat ia tertabrak. Ada satu kalimat yang ingin dia sampaikan pada Kushina. "Jangan pernah membohongiku meskipun aku amnesia.." lirih Minato. Saat ia tertabrak, ia melirihkan kalimat itu. "Kushina Uzumaki.. Aku memang belum mengingat semua.. Tapi, ada satu pertanyaanku.."

"**Apakah kau berharga bagiku?**"

TBC

'Chapter 2 : Remember' selesai! Kira-kira Kushina kenapa ya, kok mulutnya berbusa? Ada yang bisa tebak? Penjelasan nih, Minato nanya gitu gara-gara ingatannya yang tadi, waktu ketabrak.

Minato : Iya, bener. Soalnya aku belum inget semua, jadi bingung waktu inget kalimat yang Kazuki bikinin untuk kulirihkan pas aku ketabrak. Sembarangan aja tuh. Dasar baka Kazuki.

Kazuki : Siapa yang baka hah? Dan sudah kubilang pakai 'nee', Minato-chan!

Minato : Ga mau! Siapa suruh make 'chan' segala! Aku laki-laki tau!

Kazuki : Girly Boy! Kushina-chan mengakuinya kan!

Minato : Tapi pada akhirnya tidak, setelah kuselamatkan!

Kazuki : Halaaah, bohong!

Minato : Apa? Ayo bertarung, Kazuki!

Kazuki : AYO! Hikari no sakushi no jutsu! (ilusi cahaya)

Minato : Genjutsu ga mempan! Rasengan! (pusaran angin)

Kazuki : Cuma Rasengan mah cupu! Rasain nih! Kaminari seifuku no jutsu! (penakluk petir)

Minato : GYAAAA! I-ITU JURUS PENAKLUK PETIR!

Minato kesambet Kaminari Seifuku deh. Hehehe, makanya, jangan berani ngelawan Kazuki Namikaze! Ooi, Minato-chan, cepetan bangun! Kamu aja yang ngebales review nya!

Minato : Untuk **BlackPink 4ever**! Ga boleh! Kushina-chan cuma punyaku tau!

Kazuki : Sabar, Minato-chan.. Arigatou reviewnya!

Minato : **Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**. Sedih ya? *ngelirik author*

Kazuki : Apa lirik-lirik! Nih, udah update! Arigatou!

Minato : Nggak kok. Untuk **kuugen**. Arigatou!

Kazuki : Yang terakhir, **Hany youriel**. Haha.. Thanks.. Ini udah update.

Minato : Udah kan?

Kazuki : Yup, langsung aja...

MinaKazu : **REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
